La vie magnifique
by grapedragon
Summary: Living in a new town is always difficult, but getting involved in a gang is not what Roxas wanted at all. Will that change when he meets a mysterious, red haired guy? AkuRoku mainly; bit of RikuSora and a few others...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Neither Roxas nor the whole world of Kingdom Hearts belong to me! As sad as it is!

Chapter 1: Coming home!

Today is my first day in this new town, better known as Twilight Town. It's a fairly big town in comparison to my hometown Hollow Bastion but in order to have a good education, it was necessary to move out of my hometown.

It was not easy. After all, I lived there for my whole life up until now. Everything I did, everything I experienced, damn, ALL my fucking memories lie in this town, now all buried in the past. What I miss the most are my friends. We were friends since our toddler years and that is a pretty long time if you consider that I'm now sixteen years old.

I had several reasons to leave my town and my long-life friends. As I said before, I want to have a good education. In Hollow Bastion, that is not possible, at least for me. And now I think is the time to tell you about myself, sort of a little introduction:

My name is Roxas Hikari and I'm sixteen years old. For my age, I'm a really little guy, vertically challenged as my older brother Cloud oh so nicely puts it. I for myself don't think that this is much of a problem if there was not the nice world of the self-proclaimed bullies. And as you probably can guess I have many experiences with these guys. Either they just see a good prey to beat up in me or they think I'm 'cute' or 'adorable' to have their way with me.

Regardless of which reason they have, the outcome is never good for me.

So, after having had too much problems with these guys and a rather long stay in the hospital, my parents decided to sent me to another school. Hollow Bastion only has one, so I had to move. My parents couldn't leave with me because they have a good payed job, so it's only little old me and my charming brother Cloud.

Cloud is 21 years old and attends the TTU, meaning 'Twilight Town University'. Until now, he had to use the train everyday to go to TTU but now with us moving he can get there with the bus or his precious bike 'Highwind'. Regarding this advantage and the fact that our parents buyed us a rather big house only for the two of us, he was more than compelled to come with me and to take care of me. Not that he would do this just for me... no, firstly he was totally against it. Just like me, he had to leave his friends and even his girlfriend Tifa.

Truth be told, I never liked her. She just wanted my brother for his good looks (he's a walking sex-god!) and for his good reputation as a fighter. My advise here is to never challenge Cloud. Once he starts, he goes berserk. The only one able to defeat him is his ex-boyfriend Sephiroth. But that's another story...

So, as I said, he didn't want to leave at all. Than, the offer of my parents came: Cloud has to take care of me, that means that he has to protect me from everyone threatening me, that he has to make sure that I eat correctly (worries of my mum), that I do my homework (HELLO! I'm no little child!!) and that he behaves responsible in front of me.

Now, you certainly think that Cloud is stupid for accepting such an offer! Hell, I thought that too!

After a looong pause (my parents are famous actors, they tend to be a little overdramatic!) they showed us where we would be living.

To say the least, we were speechless. It was a house. A big house. Two stories. Three bathrooms, two master-bedrooms, two guestrooms, a nicely fournished and comfy living room and a very big kitchen (not that I or Cloud can cook). And these are only the important rooms.

In addition to that, we have a big garden with many trees and, last but not least, a swimming pool.

Now that is what I call living. To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

And this little relevation was the reason for Cloud to accept the task of our parents. You can imagine how loved I felt at this moment (insert sarcastic laughter!).

So after my brother agreed to all of this, we begun to pack our things and left Hollow Bastion, our parents and our friends. The good bye's were very different.

I firstly went to our Usual Spot, where my friends and I played as children. There I met up with my best (and only) friends: Hayner, Pence and Olette! They are really nice guys. Hayner is the tough guy in our little group and tends to be involved in fights, mostly with Seifer, his rival!

Pence is calmer and the little genius among us. Olette plays always the role of a mother and a caring friend. I can tell her everything.

When I told them that I would leave, they were crushed, just like me. But in the end they understood my reasons and wished me good luck. Olette even cried and I was also close to tears (that's a really manly thing to do). Hayner just patted me on the shoulder and grunted something like 'We'll miss ya, buddy'! He was never one to openly express his emotions.

Pence took one last photo of all of us so that we would always remember our friendship.

After this, it was hard for me to actually leave, but it had to be done.

Back at home, my father and Cloud had already packed all things in the car and were currently sitting at the kitchentable and talking about my new school. Besides the name of it (Twilight High), I know nothing about it, so there is nothing to tell yet.

My father already got in the car, he was the one driving us. My mother couldn't help but crying. After all, her only children were leaving her for a long time. She hugged me and Cloud and kissed us on the cheek. We got in the car, Cloud in the front, and left.

It's funny, but when you leave a place, it's three times more beautiful than normally... maybe it was just my imagination. When we passed the gates of Hollow Bastion, I looked back, for now the last time.The town soon vanished from my sight.

And that brings us to my current situation. We left Hollow Bastion far behind us and are now in Twilight Town. And I'm more than impressed. This town is huge. One is lucky when he can see the sky because there are so many skyscrapers. All streets are crowded with cars, buses and people, making it nearly impossible to move on. This gives me the chance to memorize this place, or at least to try it. There is so much to see that it's impossible to remember everything in just one day. Regarding my surroundings, I could easily guess that I would get lost more than one time, that was for sure.

My father is cursing about the traffic and, as he says, the incompetent drivers out there which are so not worth having a license. He has a short temper.

While my father has a screaming-contest with other peoplebeing caught in traffic (after all, it IS rush hour!), Cloud is fighting with a simple map, trying to find out where the hell we are and where the hell we should be right now.

Needless to say I did offer my help, but come on! The great Cloud can do everything and doesn't need anyones help.

So I gave up. With my help we would probably sit at our house right now and enjoy the cool water of our pool, but no, I just couldn't hurt Cloud's pride and tell him, that he just could turn the map around.

So, after two horribly long hours, we finally arived at our destination. To see the house in reality was quite something else than the little picture our mum showed us. I felt so little standing in front of it. Cloud just bumped me heading straight for the garden. He can be such an ass. Frowning at him, I make my way over to the entrance. The interior is not what I expected. In fact there was nothing to see. Just plain walls and empty rooms. Empty. Going further into the house, I was presented with the same thing. No furniture. No bed. Only the kitchen, a shower and (thank god) a toilet.

Now, being a little bit angry, I went looking for my father in order to tell him about this mistake. He is currently emptying the car.

"Ähhh, dad? Could you stop for a bit and come with me?"

He promptly stops and enters the house with me. I turn around facing him and look expectantly at him.

"What do you say to that?"

He looks around, shrugs at me and answers: " What? I don't know what you mean? Seems to me like a pretty normal house!"

My right eye begins to twitch: " Don't you think there is something lacking? I don't know... FURNITURE for example??"

Instantly, his face brightens. "Now, I know what you mean. Do you know how expensive this house was?? We pay the house and you guys pay for the furniture. So you two have to find a job. That's what I call 'Responsibility'!"

Laughing like crazy, my father goes back to the car.

Just wait until Cloud hears this new piece of information...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything that's related with Kingdom Hearts!!

So, this is the second chapter Enjoy;-)

Chapter 2: 'Bekanntschaft'

Cloud couldn't believe it. This was just too much for his mentally challenged brain, or so he thought. This house was simply amazing and had literally everything from the inside out! But this new revelation was unbelievable!

NO furniture?? And they actually had to work for every little thing they needed! That could only be a joke! A bad one at that! But if they looked at their father's face at this very moment, they could see that he wasn't lying at all. And that made it so much worse to believe.

"God, son, you're looking like the world is going down, what's your problem? You know how to work, don't ya?? So, where is the fucking problem? Use your brain and look for a little work. And don't be such a sourpuss, alright? You're after all MY son and My son is NOT a little chickenwuss, so go and make me proud!!"

With that being said he took another carton and left, all the while laughing like he a maniac...

Cloud looked like he was about to cry and left with as much noise as possible to let everyone know how very mad he was.

Roxas couldn't help but sigh. That wasn't like he planned his day. Not at all. But now, there was no turning back. They had to cope with this problem, if they wanted to or not. It's not like they were going on a vacation or something. And it's not like they never worked. He himself had made quite the experiences.

Once he had to work part-time as a waiter! That was the worst experience he ever made. With his short brain capacity he never could remember the orders of his customers. Three days later he had to work in the kitchen, washing the dishes. That was so not what he expected from his very first job. After a looong week, he quitted. And the money he got was not worth the time he worked.

A year later he tried again. He had to do a little advertising for a new clothes shop that opened in their mall. It sounded simple and the payment wasn't bad. So, why not??

He changed his opinion as soon as he entered the mentioned shop. It was not simple advertisement, no, he had to wear a very embarrassing outfit which included very frilly clothes... FEMALE clothes! Later on, after his great escape out of the shops window, he found out that this was indeed a shop for housemaid's clothing. That was the low point of his entire job career. And as you can imagine, it was his last job.

Now he had to work once again. New town, new hopes! It couldn't be that bad. And after all he is now older than he was back then. He just had to find something appropriate.

But before he further evaluated this problem he would look for his own room before Cloud took the best!

Every time he entered this house, it seemed to get bigger and bigger. Just his morbid imagination...

Roxas immediately went in the direction of the stairs. He didn't want a room on the ground floor but at least on the second. With a nice view out of the window. Maybe the one with the terrace he saw when they all got there. In front of this room was also a large tree. That would be helpful should he have a reason to leave the house unnoticed by Cloud!

So with that in mind he went upstairs in the direction he thought this room to be. And at the end of the hallway he found it. With slight hesitation he opened the door.

He was presented with the nicest room he ever saw (although he didn't see so many before). As the other's this room was big and spacey. He had two really big window and like he thought, a very big terrace. It looked like Cloud hadn't been here yet... no luck, huh!

This room now officially belonged to Roxas. Just at this moment the door banged open with a very sour looking Cloud in the entryway. He took a look around and then fixated his eyes on his little brother.

"That's now MY room, squirt, so go ahead and find yourself another one!"

With that said he tries to push me out of the room. No, no, no! Not with me!

"No luck! I was here first, so go find yourself your own room, Cloud-y!!"

Cloud just snarled at me, gave me a last glance and left as fast as he came. The door shut with a resonating 'Bang'. That was easier than I thought. Probably, he wasn't in the mood to argue about the rooms. I should stay out of his way, at least for today. The announcement from our father didn't please him at all... I can't help him with that. Tomorrow, he will be as friendly as ever. I just had to give him time.

I left all my belongings in some corner of my new room and only took my wallet with me. I still had enough time to do a little round in our new neighbourhood. I had to at least find a 24/7 shop for us. Otherwise Cloud and I would probably die from starvation. We are hungry all the time. I'm after all a growing boy, so sue me!

So I run downstairs finding Cloud in the kitchen, unpacking some cartons with my dad. It seemed that Cloud calmed down again because he gave me an apologizing look for his ruthlessness earlier. I just gave him a warm smile and a little hug, saying that it was alright. We often argue but in the end we always end in a hug apologizing to each other. It's quit funny if you ask me because we argue about the silliest things possible.

I remember one time when we argued about an ice cream. Do NOT take my ice cream and you might see the next day. I'm obsessed with ice cream, it's like a sin. The best of all is sea salt ice cream. You probably think: Uäärgh, that's disgusting! But hey, have ya ever tried? No? Thought so!

So much for our quarrels...

I squeezed Cloud one last time and hen let him go. I'm not a very touchy-feely person, my brother is just an exception.

"Hey, Cloud! I saw earlier that our freezer is empty (yeah, they have a freezer)! We've nothing to eat! I'll go look for a store or something, ok?"

"Yeah, do that! But be careful! It's already evening and I don't want ya kidnapped!"

With that said, Cloud ruffles my once organized, well, as organized as it can be, hair, much to my dislike. That's his way to annoy me all the time.

I just try to punch him in the shoulder, but as fast as this little shit is, he dodges it successfully, as always!

So, I just send him the best glare I could muster and take my leave! My Father is all the wkile laughing in the background... the world turned once again against me!

Once outside, I took a look around me, searching for a sign which could lead me to a store near our house. Finding none, I just went left down the road, hoping to find a shop soon.

It was now eight o'clock and it was rapidly getting darker, considering that it was automn.

With slight distaste and a heavy shiver I realized that I had forgotten to bring my hoodie. Yeah, yeah! But my hair colour does NOT add to my current stupidity, thank you very much.

I'm just a really forgetful person!

The wind is getting colder and colder and I wrap my arms tightly around my shivering body. When there wouldn't be a store soon enough I would probably die from pneumonia. Just my luck that right when I finished that thought the sky begins to turn a very nice shade of grey and the first rain drops begin to fall. And yes, you thought right! No hoodie, no fucking umbrella! This day just couldn't get any better.

I began to fasten my pace, not willing to go back without any food. Cloud trusted me to bring something edible. And like I said, starvation was a no-go.

Ten minutes later and I still hadn't found anything resembling a store. Right when I thought I had to turn back with empty hands I saw a brightly colored sign indicating the next shop. And it was just behind the next corner. Seeing the entrance I all but run until I got on dry ground.

I was soaked to the bone. Can you see that? Right behind the car there? Yeah, that's it, the cold I'll get tomorrow! Oh joy!

And this fucking shop is more than thirty minutes away from our home. I hate this fucking day with its fucking... Jesus, I curse too often, huh? What can I say, that's my nature! Got it from my father! My mother would kill me if she heard me cursing like that. Her 'innocent baby' can't curse like that! I'm such a mama's boy...

With my dripping clothes, I enter the shop. I get several strange looks from other customers, but hey, it's not my fault that's raining outside. So I just flip them of and look for something to eat.

A bit later and with my arms ladden with all kinds of food I curse myself once again. Look who's forgotten to bring a cart! DingDingDing!! Yes, it's me! What a surprise!

Struggling to get to the beverage section, I didn't hear someone coming up from behind me until it was too late.

"HELLOOHOOOHHHH!!"

With a very 'manly' shriek I might add I jumped forward with all my things falling down to the ground. Furious, I look up at this god forsaken idiot! I was met with a very... uniquely looking person. He had blond hair like mine, but a very interesting mix between a mohawk and a mullet. In addition to that he was at least one foot bigger than me. He looked down upon me with a grin that could blind you any minute. It reached literally from one ear to the other. Strange, if you ask me. I couldn't ponder on on this strange individual, because it began to talk with a really annoying voice.

"Oh god!I'msosorry!Ididn'twanttoscareyou!Ihopeyoucanforgiveme!Itwasallmyfault!Justletmehelpyou!Say,areyounewhere?Ididn'tseeyoubefore!So,hello,mynameisdemyx,nicetomeetya-"

Before he could say anything more I slapped my hand over his mouth to stop this never ending speech of his!

"Look! Calm down! Take a breath! And stop talking so fast, would ya?"

He eagerly nods, so I retract my hand. He puts on his goofy smile once again and slides his hand right under my nose in order to shake hands with me. Hesitantly I take his hand in my own.

"Ok! Once again! My name is Demyx Mizu! You're new here, right? It's nice to meet ya!"

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm new here! My name is Roxas Hikari!"

"Ya look like your only a little bit younger than I am, so will you go to Twighlight High?"

"Yes, I will, why?"

"That's great, then we will see each other there! I'm a senior this year!"

While we're talking, he helps me to the front with all my things in order to pay! Once we're outside, he looks at me.

"So Roxas, consider yourself as my new friend! We'll see eachother at school! Bye!"

He gives me a hug which made me tensing, but he didn't notice it.

He turns around, waves at me and then vanished behind a house before I could utter a word. Strange guy... but after all, I made my first friend here in Twilight Town.

Luckily, the rain had ceased! With three heavy bags, I made my way back to our house. A few minutes later I saw a large coffee shop I hadn't seen earlier. Considering my wet state and my shivering, I made my way over to this shop, entering immediately. A warm drink would do wonders to my cold body.

The interior was comfortable and friendly looking, just how I liked it. I went up to the counter, waiting for someone to serve me. Only a few seconds later, a friendly young woman took my order. A simple coffee would do for now. She went to the back in order to prepare it. Soon after the hot beverage stood in front of me.

I took my wallet and looked inside. This could Not be true! There was no money left. I spent all my money in the super market.

Did I already mention that this is not my day??

The woman just looked at me in my slightly panicked state, tapping her foot on the floor.

Just when I was about to say, that I had no money on me, a hand came from behind me, giving the money which I lacked. The woman took it and went back to the back, doing he business.

I turned around to my saviour in order to thank him! What I saw made me speechless. He looks GORGEOUS!! My mouth must have hanged open, because he brought his hand beneath my shin and shoved it back up, all the while grinning like a madman.

"Nett, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben! Man sieht sich!"

With these words, he left...

The only thing in my mind was: 'WHAT the fuck was that'??

* * *

So, that was the second chapter I hope you liked it!!

Roxas: Pffff!! Why should they?

Axel: Roxy! Don't PMS!

Roxas: I DON'T PMS! throws himself on Axel

Axel: So eager today, Roxy??

Demyx: The others are a little bit busy, so it's up to me!! Please REVIEW! Everyone gets a Roxas-plushie!! See ya!!

Translation:

"Nett, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben! Man sieht sich!"

Nice to meet you! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the third chapter... I take a little bit long, don' I? But right now I'm very busy in school... there are so many class tests... I don't want to go to school anymore... AAARRRRGHHHHH!!

Roxas: Now, she's gone crazy...

Axel: She always was, didn't ya know?

Roxas: She remembers me of someone...

Demyx runs around: ALIENS!! They came to abduct the world!! RUN while you CAN!!

Roxas & Axel: ...

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything, just my little crazy mind!! muhahahahahaa...°-°

Chapter 3: Friends and enemies

After his strange encounter Roxas just went home, made something to eat for him and his brother and then went to sleep. First day and he already met two weird people. On the one hand, there is this Demyx guy. Besides that he is a little bit overbearing and loud and noisy and hyperactive... AND a pain in the ass... he was nice after all. And the first person being friendly in this new town called Twilight Town.

He is probably a person everyone loves. Some kind of goof ball running around, hitting his head, bleeding to death and doesn't even realize that he's about to die until it's too late... oblivious to everything around him and just living for the here and now.

Exactly the contrast to Roxas himself. Every single step is calculated. But that doesn't make things any better. He likes to be left alone and to live in his own little 'emo' world, so Cloud says at least. He's just a bit antisocial and not very good at conversations. That can't be changed. The only thing he cares for is his school work and no, he's not a nerd, his music (he likes to sing and write songs) and his little pet 'Fatty'. Yeah, this name is not really nice for a pet, but hey, he was young when he got him. Fatty is a goldfish. A really fat goldfish if you haven't guessed already. He's kind of ugly and dump because he always swims against the glass of his tank... over and over again. Dumb fish but somehow lovable.

But he's a nice companion. He listens when you talk to him and never interrupts you... good pet.

But back to the topic at hand. Two new people. First one Demyx.

The second one was this weird guy from the coffee shop last night. The one with this amazing hair, these wonderful green eyes, his gorgeous face and body... and no, he's not gay. He's straight as... as... as a ruler, yes a ruler! Although this guy DID look kinda good, handsome even. But what language did he use?

What really was bad is that he didn't get a name with this face. So he would just stay a memory... his savior in his time of need, although it was only about a little bit of money...

He just hoped that he will see this guy again, but the chances are slim to none in this large town of his... but one could hope...

+RoxasPOV+

Before I could muse on about this good looking guy, my shrill alarm clock went off. Nice way to start the day. And just now I remember that I didn't even understand what this guy said to me. What was that for a language? I must look it up later...

Right now I have to drag myself out of bed and do my morning routine. So I stand up and stretch a little bit before going over to my dresser ( yeah, I have a dresser!!) and look for suitable clothes for my first school day. I had to leave a good first impression on the teachers. And maybe on a few of my class mates. So I took my favorite green shirt and my black, tight jeans. Don't take me wrong, I'm not looking for a girlfriend or something. I just like to dress nicely. But by the way of my dressing there are many people assuming that I'm gay. But I'm not. Not entirely. I'm open to everything.

After getting my clothes I scramble over to the bathroom, taking a long, nice, cold shower. The only way to wake me fully up. I'm not a very charming morning person. I'm not a day person either, so don't come in my way. After brushing my teeth and combing my gravity defying hair I go downstairs to our new kitchen.

There is Cloud already sipping on a mug of coffee. When I sit down at our non-existent table – meaning the nice and hard floor- he gives me another mug full of this holy beverage. Yes, I'm an addict. So is my older brother. We just don't work rightly without our daily caffeine fix, you know? You probably have the same problem( I for sure have).

While I try to find some cereals to munch on (I forgot the milk yesterday), Cloud's giving me a paper with the directions and the stations where my bus will halt.

"So, squirt, listen! This bus will bring ya every morning to school and bring ya back. If ya miss the bus, then you have a problem. It's the only one around here, so stick with it, understood?"

"Gee, Cloud, good morning to you too! Have ya slept nice in your new home? No? Me neither!"

Cloud just ruffles my hair and gives me my things I need for school. Ha, do you feel loved too? Nice feeling, huh? That's how he acts every morning, worse than I am, and that's nearly impossible if you ask me.

"I'll leave to TTU right now, before I'm too late. Don't get lost and behave yourself. Don't go with strangers and get home in time. Here's money for lunch, eat something then, you're way too thin for your age."

That's Cloud 'mother hen style'. He can be worse than our mum herself, and she's bad... scratch that, she's the devil incarnated. I remember that one time when I was younger. A little boy my age gave me a kiss on the cheek for helping him with his sand castle. I can be nice when I want to. Sadly, my mum took it the wrong way. She run over to us, took me protectively in her arms as if this kid had hurt me and then accuses him of 'sexual harassment'. God, that was something. A kiss on the cheek between two innocent little children. Did I mention that we were like FIVE years old and she accuses him of HARASSMENT?? Come on!

But Cloud isn't really better than her. He also has his moments. But that would take too long now...

So I just give him the best glare I could muster. I'm not acting childish. He shouldn't treat me like I'm four years old or something.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of myself, thank you very much. And I'm not thin. I'm just not as fat as you are, so sue me."

"Ah, ah, Roxy, language! I'm superior to you after all. But I really have to go now. Take care!"

With these words said he left the house after a big hug. He never leaves me without it. I think it's a nice thing to do, from brother to brother... not what you think, perverts.

It' so unfair that I have to take the bus while he takes Highwind, his motorbike. A giant machine. He's damn proud of it.

But I don't like it at all. It's a death trap. And he's driving to fast for me. There are so many accidents on the road every day, I just don't want to be the next one. I'd rather walk if necessary. But that doesn't matter right now.

I grab the few things I have and put my converse on. After taking my hoodie, I left the house, not without locking it. I trust no one. So, where to? Cloud told me where the bus would be, but with him rambling on it's kinda hard to listen to all the details...

So I just go down the main road where many other kids are going. They have their reason. At least I hope that they go to MY school and not another. Only five minutes later I find myself at the bus stop Cloud mentioned earlier. There are at least 15 students standing around and waiting for the bus. I stand beside a group that seems to be my age, far away from the seniors which are scaring the new kids away. Don't need to be the next one, huh?

They are just laughing about a little child wearing some kind of school uniform. I'm so glad that I didn't need one, too. I hate them. And they look most of the time kinda ugly and bulky. I like my clothes the way they are... back to the child.

It seems like it's near crying right now because this group of seniors has formed a circle around it and is laughing their ass off. I already don't like them. Notice for myself: Stay clear of them!

But much like me, no one has the guts to go over there and help the poor child. We couldn't do anything. They were at least eight people and much more bigger than the rest of us. Hopefully, they would just let it go...

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when they left the kid alone. Maybe, they weren't that bad after all. Never judge a book by its cover.

The group beside me also relaxed again. Standing right beside them, I was able to hear their conversation.

"Damn, Riku, I really thought they would kill him on the spot!" , a brown haired boy said with a horrified expression on his face. He looks kinda like me, but his attitude is the totally contrast of mine. He seems a little bit hyperactive and is bouncing up and down like he's high on sugar... what he probably is.

The silver haired guy besides him just smiles. Like I said, I'm not gay but this dude looks really handsome. His hair is long and shiny and his aquamarine eyes are surveying everything around him. Although he looks like he's bored out of hell you could see that he is more than interested in what the short guy says to him.

"Sora, don't exaggerate like that. They don't kill anyone. At least not in public."

"But I heard they were in one of the most famous gangs in our town... If that's right, then they ARE murderers!"

At this, I got a little bit worried. A group of murderers, standing right beside me and some of them eying me like I'm some kind of meat... Needless to say that I'm scared to death and scoot farther away from them. That's when this Sora guy notices me.

"HEEY buddy! You new here! I don't remember you at all!" His voice was so loud that I could swore that anyone around a mile could easily hear him. Speak about embarrassing! And now I even got full attention from the so called gang. Seeing this, the silver haired guy called Riku takes a hold of my arm and brings me in the middle of his own group, successfully breaking the eye contact between the gang and myself. Remember me to thank him later.

Before I could properly react I suddenly could only see brown hair bouncing up and down right in front of me.

"SO, I guess you ARE new, huh? So, let me be your first friend! My name is Sora Leonheart, I'm 17 years old and this is my BELOVED boyfriend Riku. He can be a little arrogant but he's a nice guy at heart. And these two girls to my left are Kairi and Namine!"

I was kinda overwhelmed by his non-stopping rant, but as before Riku is saving me. In a very questionable manner, at least in public. Right here, right there. He's KISSING Sora fully on the lips... were that their tongues... uuh!

I politely turned my head away from this random make-out session and look at the girls next to me. The girl named Kairi has bright red hair which remembers me of the mysterious guy from yesterday. She seems to be part of the preps. The other girl seems to be more friendly. She has blond hair like mine and smiles warmly at me.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Namine! Don't worry about Sora and Riku, they always act like this, no morals if you ask me. So, what's your name?"

That's when I firstly noticed that I haven't introduced myself yet.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Roxas Hikari and yes, I'm new in this town. Just moved here a few days ago."

With that said I shake her offered hand. Now, that wasn't too bad. I already had more friends than ever before. And it was only the first day of school.

I talked with her about school and other random things, sometimes interrupted by Sora or the others, when finally the bus showed up. And he was already more than crowded. Fuck.

Before we could go in we were bumped by the seniors. One with blue hair and a scar in his face shoved me roughly out of the way.

"Hey, kid! Out of my way. Go stand behind like you're supposed to."

"Saix, don't overreact. He's new, he doesn't know the rules!" That was muttered by a pink haired guy who stood kinda protectively before me.

Saix didn't seem to like that, but when Riku, Sora and the girls came up behind me he just gave me a glare and entered the bus with the rest of the gang. The pink haired guy waited until they all were in, then he turned around, helped me up and smiled.

"Sorry about that. My name is Marluxia. I'll give you a good advice, boy. Stay away from them. They only mean trouble."

After this, he also got on the bus, we following close behind when the bus driver cleared his throat and looked pointedly at us.

The gang was seated in the back section of the bus and no one dared to go near them although there were empty seats. Luckily we got seats in the front even if it was a little cramped. The entire ride I couldn't help but observe the gang. It seems that they have some kind of influence because no matter what they did, for example smoking, the bus driver didn't once try to stop them although he saw it clearly.

When I saw one of the opening his coat, I froze. Right there, hidden in the confines of his coat, was a gun. A student with a GUN. In a bus. In a public bus. With many kids. With ME!!

One thing was clear right then. I would definitely take Marluxia's advice and stay the fuck away from them. I love my life, thank you very much.

When I looked to my new friends, I caught Riku's look. He saw it too. He just shook his head and went back to a conversation with Sora.

I remained silent the rest of our ride to school.

You can't imagine how happy I was to be out of this bus. This time I waited wisely until the gang was out before I took my leave. Marluxia winked at me while going outside. Was he...flirting with me? No way...

I turned back to Riku, who seemed to be the most reasonable person out of this group and asked him where I could find the head-office. Immediately Sora took my hand and dragged me in a direction I hoped the office was at. We went from one corridor to the other, stairs up and down and in between Sora was pointing out some locations important for me, such as the lunch room and the locker room.

And suddenly, we were standing in front of the office. He let go of my hand and looked happily in my face.

" There we are, Roxy! The head-office. Just go in there and ask for your schedule. We will see us hopefully in class. Bye!"

Then, he was off just as fast as we came here. He really IS high on sugar...

Like I was told, I knocked on the door and, without waiting for a response, walked in. Now, I wish I hadn't.

There, right in front of me was Saix. That wasn't what shocked me at all, no. It was more the position he was currently in.

He was sitting on the lap of a person I think is the headmaster. Both are naked. Stark naked. And doing it... IT!!

They look shocked as well. Than embarrassed. Before they could utter a word I turn around and run out of the room.

The only thing in my mind: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??

* * *

So guys, that was the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed

Roxas: Hmphhh! And what if not??

Authoress: crying TT

Axel: Don't be so mean Rox!!

Authoress: Yeah, don't be so mean, or...

Roxas: Or what!!

Authoress: OR AXEL WILL HAVE HIS WAY WITH YOU!!

Roxas: You wouldn't dare...

Authoress: Then you know what to do

Roxas: Yeah, yeah... please review, ok? Grumbles

Axel: Now, Roxy, let's have some fun!!

Roxas: NOOOOOOOOO...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: And I STILL don't own Kingdom Hearts.......

What happened before:

_Like I was told, I knocked on the door and, without waiting for a response, walked in. Now, I wish I hadn't. _

_There, right in front of me was Saix. That wasn't what shocked me at all, no. It was more the position he was currently in._

_He was sitting on the lap of a person I think is the headmaster. Both are naked. Stark naked. And doing it... IT!!! _

_They look shocked as well. Than embarrassed. Before they could utter a word I turn around and run out of the room._

_The only thing in my mind: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?????_

**Chapter 4: Meet Axel**

Roxas didn't run too far, to be exactly, he only took a few steps until he realized that he couldn't leave just like that. Not because he had to apologize or something like that because come on, how could he possibly know what happened inside the room.

It's not like he wanted to see that.

The headmaster and Saix, the boy who has a gun. Though his relationship explains why he can come to school with a weapon without being punished at least. But why did he have one anyway.....

Before Roxas could think over possible reasons for that, a hand roughly took him by his collar and brought him once again in the mentioned room of doom. Then he was pushed rather roughly on a chair right in front of the headmaster's desk who was facing him with a murderous expression.

To Roxas delight, both man were clothed again but you could clearly see what happened only a few minutes ago. The ruffled hair, the red cheeks, even slightly heavy breathing and the fact, that the headmaster's shirt was on the wrong side.

He coughed once and then looked at his lover before once again glaring in the general direction of a frightened Roxas.

"What you just saw, you will forget, understood? Nothing happened in here, is that clear?"

Roxas hesitation due of the shock was answered by the gun being pressed against his back. Saix mouth was close to Roxas' ear.

"He asked if you understood, boy. Answer him!"

Roxas shivered when he felt that the gun was pressed rather hard to his back and struggled to breath while trying to talk without stuttering.

"I....I won't tell anyone, sir!"

Saix and Xemnas, the headmaster, grinned in satisfaction, but they had to be sure.

"We will know if you told on us, boy. Be warned.!"

Roxas once again nodded fervently like his life depended on it. It probably did so....

"Good. Now that this is clear, what did you want anyway? I don't remember you!"

While Roxas asked for everything needed for his first day of school, Saix left the office but not before glaring at Roxas. Xemnas saw his look and returned to Roxas as soon as Saix vanished behind the closed door.

"Ok, boy. One more thing before you go. This lad belongs to a real big gang. A real brutal gang. You should stay away from them. And stay away from Saix, He is angry at you just now. He usually doesn't think when he's angry. I don't want a new victim. Just stay low for a few weeks amd he will have forgotten about this incident."

Roxas looked more scared than before. This Saix seemed to be bad news, real bad news. But why...?

"Sir, why are you trying to help me? He is your lover, isn't he?"

The headmaster sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, I love him. That doesn't mean hat I appreciate what they do in this gang. But I can't do anything against it either, unfortunately so. They have strong members. Dangerous members. Their influence is devastating if you ask me. They can do everything and won't be punished for any crime they commit. Just be careful, boy! And now go, the lessons begin in 5 minutes. Good luck!"

Roxas thanked him and left the office hurriedly. Now he had quite a first impression of his new school. Hopefully, it would get better. Maybe he would meet Sora and his friends, or Demyx.

Roxas took his timetable. Firstly, he had homeroom with professor Aerith. Room 352. Now, where could that be......?

+++++++++15 minutes later++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This whole day was just _fucking great. _Where was this damn room? He went the whole building up and down, _twice_. He asked around, _twice_. And now he was standing in front of the gym, for the _second_ time this day.

And that, ladies and gents, means that he run all around school, and that in a circle!!!!

Where was God when you needed him the most.

Roxas sighed and slumped against the nearest wall for support. For the last fucking time, he took a look at his map. This thing was a piece of shit, nothing else. With suppressed anger, he crumpled the paper and threw it in a general direction, not keen on seeing it again.

Didn't help anyway, this piece of crap.....

"HEY!!! Who the hell was that?"

Roxas spun around. Looks like his paper hit someone on the head. Roxas' mouth hung open. That couldn't be true. Right in front of him stood this gorgeous guy from the coffee shop he was in yesterday. Gorgeous red hair invaded Roxas' vision and he looked into the greenest eyes he ever saw. Enthralled by what he saw he didn't hear what his dream guy was talking to him.

".... Boy, are you even listening?"

A hand waving before his eyes took him out of his dreamland.

"Ehh, what? Of course I'm listening!"

"So, and what did I say?" A cocky grin was placed on his face, grinning like mad at Roxas.

"I.... ehh... yeah....."

"That's what I thought. I asked you if it was you that assaulted me with this crumpled up map!"

Roxas was embarrassed all of the sudden. His cheeks got red and he averted his eyes to the ground below him taking an interest in the intricate pattern under his feet.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't saw you there. I just got angry and...-"

"- and than you attacked me with this innocent map. I'm no bad guy, I forgive you. So, are you lost or something?"

"Yeah, I was looking for my classroom, but got lost on the way there."

"What room are ya looking for, kid?"

"Room 352."

"Ah, I know where this is. Come on, I will lead the way."

They walked in silence, the red haired boy humming to himself and Roxas not daring to speak to the immensly tall guy in front of him. But very soon, the silence was broken.

"So, don't I get a thanks?"

"Huh, we aren't even there yet, but thanks anyway!"

"No, no, I don't mean that, boy. I meant our meeting yesterday. I paid your coffee for you, remember?"

For the first time during their conversation, Roxas looked up and directly in the eyes of this stranger. He thought the redhead didn't recognize him...

"Of course I remember. And I wanted to thank you, but you left before I could."

"Yeah, haha, I was in a hurry. But I couldn't help but help you out. You looked so much like a lost puppy..."

"I did not...."

"Oh, but you did. Don't you look in the mirror from time to time? You look so adorable and cute!"

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. Adorable? Cute? No one ever called him that. Handsome, maybe. But only his mother said things like that. He flushed and his face turned a slight red. Was it hot in here or was is just him....?

The tall guy ruffled Roxas' hair and held his hand towards Roxas.

"How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Axel, got it memorized?"

Roxas took the large hand in his own, reddening more by each passing second.

"My name is Roxas Hikari. Thanks again for your help."

"No problem, kiddo. I would do anything for you, don't sweat it!"

Roxas just scratched his head, a nervous habit from him, when he didn't know what to do or what to say. This guy, Axel, was very much straight-forward. He probably firstly talked and then thought. Not that Roxas minded. A guy like Axel, a walking sex god, called him cute. _Him_!!!!

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

The two passed many halls, a few which Roxas already saw on his little journey. All the while they talked about random things, about why Roxas moved, where he lives now and what classes he is in. Axel was indeed a very nice guy, always laughing and joking about this and that, making Roxas laugh more than he normally did.

Unfortunately, they found very soon the room Roxas was looking for for nearly 20 minutes. If he had looked correctly, he would have found it on his own. But then again, he wouldn't have met Axel.

"So, Roxas, here we are. Room 352."

Roxas shuffled around for a bit, not wanting Axel to leave. Partially because he wanted to stay with him all day, but also because he didn't want to go alone into the classroom. Yeah, Roxas was a little bit shy.

Axel seemed to see Roxas struggling and smirked.

"Looks like we have to go separate ways now, my dear. It was my honor to be your guide. But don't worry, we will see us again in the third period, history. And don't look so worried, you are a nive kid, everyone will like you instantly."

With that he took Roxas' hand and kissed it lightly, before letting it drop, turning around and leaving around the next corner.

Bewildered, Roxas took his hand and looked at it as if it could give him all answers to his questions. Axel just _kissed_ him. Ok, on the hand, but _still_....

The second time he met him and Roxas was already attracted to Axel. Waiting for another few seconds Roxas turned his look to the door leading inside his classroom. He gulped and stepped forward. His hand became sweaty. He didn't like situations like that. He didn't want attention of any kind. He loved to remain hidden where no one could see him. But his had to be done. With one final breath he opened the door and entered it.

Almost immediately, every head turned towards him, the teacher stopped talking. The moment Roxas felt all eyes on him, he focused his eyes on his teacher, trying to ignore the obvious staring of his future classmates.

The woman immediately stepped forward and shook Roxas' hand, a smile plastered on her young face. For a teacher, she was clothed a bit strange. Everything was pink. Even the bow in her hair was pink. But she pulled this look off very good.

"Welcome! You must be Roxas Hikari, the new pupil, right? My name is Aerith and I'm your new homeroom and art teacher. I'm also the school nurse. If you have problems of any kind, come to me."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at her introduction. She was like a mother. So, al least he had a nice teacher. He liked her.

"So, Roxas, how about you introduce yourself properly?"

Or not. Why was this world so cruel. He decided to make his introduction as short as possible.

"My name is Roxas Hikari, I'm 16 years old and I moved here a week ago."

With that said, he turned expectantly at Aerith. To his horror, Roxas saw that threre were some people raising their hands.

"Yes, Tidus?"

"Why did you move here?" How should he answer that?

"Ehhhh... I needed a change?"

"Ok, now, Selphie?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Now, everyone seemed kinda interested, especially the female population. Roxas prepared for the impact.

"No, not right now!" They didn't need to know that he swung both ways...

Now, a few girls begun to giggle, whispering excitedly to their friends. Some eyed Roxas like he was a piece of meat.

"Ok, that's enough so far. I hope you take good care of your new classmate. Roxas, you can sit besides Sora. Sora, raise your hand please."

That's when Roxas recognized Sora. That was a good sign. At least he knew _someone_ in this class. In addition to that, right beside Sora were Kairi and Namine. Seems like this class was bearable after all. Sora waved excitedly when Roxas came towards him, taking the seat besides the hyperactive brunet.

"Hey Roxas! I hoped you would be in my class. Isn't that great? Can I see your schedule. Maybe we are together in other classes as well!"

He didn't wait for Roxas' answer and just took the timetable, comparing it with his own. After a few seconds he looked up again with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Looks like we are together in all but two classes, history and math. But we even have lunch together. I will show you around and introduce you to all my friends. And show you from who you should stay away.

I snorted.

"I think I already know that..."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it's fine with me."

Sora begun to chatter away nonstop and I sighed. He wasn't allowed to know what happened. No one could know that. I could still feel the gun behind my back....

Namine looked at me suspiciously, like she did know what I was thinking. I had to be careful.

First and second period were over fast. And I found out in this few classes that I was far behind with the needed knowledge. I'm not dumb, quite the contrast, but it would take time and a lot of work to reach the standard of all classes. Maybe I cloud ask Cloud for help....

Sora just left me in front of my next classroom. I still had problems finding my way. I looked at the room and stepped inside. I had to endure history for two hours, unfortunately. History isn't my favorite subject. It's just so boring, I mean it's all in the past, why care?

Taking a seat in the far back of the room, I took a look around myself. I was early and only two other people were in yet. That's when I remembered what Axel said:'_But don't worry, we will see us again in the third period, history.'_

For some reasons, Roxas felt his heart beat faster when he thought of the redhead. Roxas still couldn't believe that one can fall in love so fast. It wasn't even love. Probably just simple attraction caused by Axel's help, yes! An everyday occurrence, right?

Suddenly he felt someone breathing in his neck. He shuddered once again, goosebumps building on his skin. He grew hot almost instantly. With hesitation he turned around, not able to create space between himself and the other person.

The other person just grinned deviously and whispered into Roxas ear.

"Nice to see you again, _Roxas_!"

+++++++++++++++++end chapter 4++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Damn, this took me an entire eternity.....

I hope it was good though^^

Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy so much XD

So, tell me what you thought of this chapter, ok????

Till the next time ;-)


End file.
